


Under the Old Oak Tree

by aloriahfray



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, precious baby Thorin is still unfortunately deceased, takes place long after the battle of five armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloriahfray/pseuds/aloriahfray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the same day every year Bilbo sits under his oak tree and Frodo is fairly certain he knows why. This year he decides it is time to help Bilbo cope with his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Old Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for the Tolkien fandom before, so I hope this is okay. Trying to get the hang of it. :)

Frodo was not quite sure why Bilbo sat under the oak tree above Bag End at the same time on the same day every year, but he could guess. He knew about Thorin and his company of dwarves, and about the losses his dear uncle had suffered at the Lonely Mountain all those years ago. He had also seen with a keen eye the brilliant sparkle that awoke in Bilbo’s eyes when he retold the stories of his grand adventure alongside his dear deceased friend.

The young hobbit had never felt true love himself, but he was no fool in the presence of it, particularly when it was laid so blatantly before him. Most of their kin believed that Bilbo had never married because his time away had left him unsuitable for any respectable lady hobbit, but Frodo knew better.  He knew that his uncle’s heart had been buried next to the King under the Mountain—next to his one and only true love.

Bilbo sat silently, legs crossed and eyes shut tight, and this time Frodo had crept just near enough to hear the shaky words he whispered into the breeze.

“I should have told you…there on the ice, I should have…” he stopped for a moment, shaking his hand and clutching at his chest before going on, “I should have confessed it all; every confounded feeling. But I…I could not believe that you were dying. You had to live. You _had_ to, Thorin. And when I realized that your final breath was indeed your last…well, it was too late. Too late for last moment sentiments and truths. And now you will never know. You will never understand just how much I _loved_ you— _still_ love you—and that I would have stayed with you under that mountain for the rest of our lives…”

The hobbit gasped for breath through the tears and sobs that had settled in, halting his touching speech. The back of his hand raked over his face, mopping up the wetness there, and he finally opened his eyes to look to the sky.

“Uncle…”

Frodo did not mean to intrude, but he couldn’t help himself. He hated to see Bilbo so sad and alone, harboring such feelings on his own. He needed someone to lean on.

The elder hobbit glanced up and quickly began to blot his face with his handkerchief, stammering subconsciously, “Oh, Frodo, my boy! I didn’t see you there! Forgive me, I was just—”

“I know, Bilbo. It’s okay. You can talk to me about Thorin. That is…if you would like to.”

Bilbo sat silently for a moment, looking up at his nephew with wide, tearful eyes, and then nodded slowly.

“Yes. Yes, I would like that very much.” He patted the space next to him and Frodo did not hesitate to take his seat, ears at the ready.

And without further prompting, Bilbo poured into his tale about how he had fallen secretly (and quite irrevocably) in love with Thorin Oakenshield.

He talked about all of his favorite memories, many of them such simple little things like the first time he had truly seen Thorin smile. He said it lit up the whole of Middle Earth, snatching up his heart so swiftly he’d thought for a moment that the king had become the burglar and the company had no use for him after all.

He spoke of watching Thorin fall into the dragon sickness and of how it had pained him to see the man he loved stray so far from his true self. And when Bilbo had been sent away from the mountain, unsure if he would ever see Thorin again, he had left his heart behind in those cold stone walls. But then he heard the horns blow—heard the return of the king to his people as it was announced to all—and just a small spark of hope had blossomed inside of him.

“I was glad to be with him…in his final moments, that is…no matter how terribly it hurt. He died with a smile on his face and that was more than I ever could have asked for under such dire circumstances. He got to see the eagles come and he knew his kingdom would be saved—”

“And he was with you,” Frodo interjected excitedly, seeing as plain as day what Bilbo seemed blind to. “You said it yourself that he was glad you were with him. He spent his last words apologizing for the wrong he had done you and his final wish was for you to return home safe and sound.”

“What are you saying, my boy?” Bilbo wondered, frowning at his nephew who was now slightly out of breath from the vehemence of his words .

“Oh, Bilbo,” the young hobbit chuckled. He shook his head and dragged his uncle into a hug. “He loved you. He may not have said it directly, but what can you expect from a dwarf king? Bilbo, I’ve heard all of the stories and _Thorin loved you back_.”

“Do you think so?”

Frodo pulled back, smiling matter-of-factly and meeting Bilbo’s gaze. “I know so.”

The elder hobbit smiled wistfully at that and leaned back against the oak tree. “It’s a nice thought at the very least. That the king could love the burglar…”

“You’ll see, Uncle. I shall ask Gandalf what he thinks on the matter the next time he comes around.”

“You will do no such thing!” Bilbo protested, waggling his finger insistently at Frodo.

“Alright, alright,” Frodo laughed, settling against the tree as well and growing silent. Of course he did not mean what he said; he was going to ask Gandalf as soon as he had the chance, because if anyone could convince Bilbo of the truth it was him.


End file.
